


WHHHOOOOOooooooo

by karkatlovesme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, implied drowning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovesme/pseuds/karkatlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spot movement in the corner of your eye and see that a piece of yellowed paper had fallen from a desk, which you take note to use for your studies. From your spot, you notice that music notes cover the side of the visible part, and then the realization hits you: that's the same paper from six months ago. There was no way Porrim would've placed it on the desk, but the possibility could be higher than you think. You pick up the paper and examine the faded out notes with a small smile.<br/>"You like what you see, chief?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

You stand there, looking around the dark and musty living room. The place itself seemed to be ready to collapse, which kept you on constant edge, but other than that the decor wasn't that far from stunning. Porrim stood beside you with a calm decisiveness that made you slightly worried.

"Um, it is quite dark in here." You stammer softly, hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh Kanny dear, surely a little darkness could do you some good." She responded with a well worded no.

You huff softly and pull your sweater around your shoulders a bit tighter. It seemed to be getting colder the longer you both stayed, although a bead of sweat dropped down Porrim's forehead. A shudder runs up your spine as Porrim parts ways to examine the furniture. You want to follow her so that your feeling of fear won't be so strong, but when you tried to follow her on her heels she snapped at you, thus driving you off to explore on your own.

In the dark.

With no means of communication.

The walls seemed to stretch out towards you with their gnarled wallpaper, and the pictures with people in them had their eyes watching your every move. The carpet looked as if it wanted to swallow you alive, but made no attempt to. Everything seemed out to get you in this hall, so you quickly went into a room. You gasped at the sight that lay before you; a perfectly designed room with a pearl colored theme that had a balcony, a huge bed with a veil surrounding it, and marble floors. The room was still intact save for the curtains covering the balcony entrance. They had holes in them and needed a good wash, but the room itself was fine.

As you walk around to get a closer look, you noticed a few posters of bands and old time greaser movies like _The Outsiders_ and _Grease_. A guitar lay by the bed along with some sheet music on faded paper. A single cigarette sat beside the paper, never having been lit.

"This is fascinating how preserved this room is compared to the rest of the house. I mean, this room is simply filled with a beautiful light and is in such astounding condition! Obviously the owner of this room has someone who cares enough for him to keep it so tidy." You muse, opening the curtains and then the door before stepping out onto the balcony. "Perhaps this can be the place Porrim and I renovate and live in. It simply can't be left alone uninhabited."

"I agree, Kanny darling." Porrim crooned in her usual tone of voice as she stood in the doorway of the main part of the room. "It simply needs a little patching up and some cleaning and it'll be as good as new."

You nodded and lingered there for a moment, but then you walked back inside. Porrim places a hand on your shoulder and smiles slightly, almost in an apologetic way.

"If you want Kankri, I can make you tea when we get home." She offered, squeezing your shoulder affectionately.

"That . . . would be nice, Porrim. Thank you."


	2. N-no Such Thing

Close to six months passed since the last time you got to see that room. During that period of time, you were cleaning in the living room and bathrooms, but not once did you get the chance to visit _the_ room. The moment you stepped into the house, you carried your bags straight into the room before Porrim could claim it for herself. You set your items down at the door and take a look around the room once more; now the posters aren't up, the cigarette and sheet music removed, and the curtains repaired. It disheartened you that the previous owner's possessions weren't up, and you felt compelled to at least have them for view in memory of the deceased troll or person. You noticed that the guitar was still in the room, but now it sat in the corner by a mahogany dresser.

You spot movement in the corner of your eye and see that a piece of yellowed paper had fallen from a desk, which you take note to use for your studies. From your spot, you notice that music notes cover the side of the visible part, and then the realization hits you: that's the same paper from six months ago. There was no way Porrim would've placed it on the desk, but the possibility could be higher than you think. You pick up the paper and examine the faded out notes with a small smile.

"You like what you see, chief?"

You jump at the sudden sound of a male voice and let out a startled shriek, dropping the paper and tripping over your own feet in an attempt to back away. No one is in the same room as you, but it only makes you more frightened.

"Porrim? Porrim this isn't funny." You squeak, grabbing the paper and crawling out of the room post-haste.

"Aye, don't be like that. I'm not _that_ scary."

You scream and scramble down the hall, tripping once more and falling down the stairs. You land in a heap at the end of them and just lay there, groaning softly at the sharp pain in your right arm. It doesn't feel right, and when you try to get up the arm collapses under your weight. Vaguely, you think of the arm being fractured or even broken as Porrim rushes over to you in a dress she used for going out.

"Kanny!" She exclaimed, helping you up into a sitting position. "You clumsy little thing, what on Beforus happened to you?"

"I heard a voice, Porrim! It sounded like a seadweller!" You whimper, cradling your injured arm.

"Kanny, you're just tired. You only need a good night's rest and you'll be fine." She coaxes, helping you up onto your feet. "Remember, this house is old darling. There are going to be strange sounds even if you don’t like it, so suck it up."

"I...I suppose you're right, Porrim. I do feel quite tired." You mumble as she examines your arm.

"Exactly. Now, go lay down. I'll go call a doctor to come over and make sure your arm isn't broke. Off you go dear. Go on, shoo." She pushes against your back and reluctantly you walk back up the stairs.

"There's no such thing as ghosts. It was...it was only my imagination. I'm tired." You mumble under your breath, slinking back into your room.

The atmosphere had changed while you were gone and the air felt tense. A thick chill had set into the room, causing a shudder to run up through your spine as you walked over to your bed. You sit on the fluffy comforter and lay back tenderly, cradling your injured arm with a sigh. _There's no such things as ghosts_ , you remind yourself, pulling part of the blanket over your midsection.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I had to do a re-upload due to some technical problems (that and I couldn't edit the work so hohoho, merry christmas; you got an updated version with less spelling errors and canonical character personalities :,3 Kankri's just a bit insecure, and I'm keeping it that way. There's also another chapter coming up and it should be done before Friday at 3:25pm EST  
> So yeah  
> Fingers crossed guys


End file.
